


Evening Light

by TheTiniestFish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Then in canon, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestFish/pseuds/TheTiniestFish
Summary: On the last evening before the new school year, Marinette wanders through Paris. She's not the only one.





	Evening Light

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting in my google docs for half a year. Enjoy!

The sun had faded to a dim amber glow as wind whisked its way through the narrow street, flicking through a tourist’s hair, scattering menus, their laminated surfaces glinting in the evening sun. The street was touristy, filled with cheap restaurants boasting full meals for five, ten and fifteen euros. Staff stood out on the street, ready to pull in any of the meandering prospective customers, drawing them in with fixed and friendly smiles

On any other day, Marinette wouldn’t be caught dead out on roads like these. All the things that seemed to appeal to the daily flood of tourists felt so fake and hollow to her. She much preferred the soothing home cooking of her parents. It was much more comforting to her than these roads full of flags and garish t-shirts claiming “I heart Paris”. Still, she had found herself on this road all the same. Searching for inspiration, perhaps. She had wandered through the city for hours, sketching landmarks and the fashion of the passers-by. Still, nothing had really grabbed her attention. Nothing had sparked an idea.

Marinette stilled. Through the end of the narrow street she could just see the imposing form of Notre Dame, resplendent in gold before the dimming sky. What caught her eye, however was not the great cathedral. It was a girl seated on one of the tables on before her, just across the street. Her ombre hair framed her face like a halo in the light of the setting sun, the wisps of it seemingly caught alight in heavenly fire.

The girl turned her head to look down the road behind her. Her hazel eyes shone, framed behind curved black glasses. One of her eyebrows raised. She was looking right at Marinette.

Marinette choked on her own breath as her face flooded with pink, and she almost fell flat on her face. The girl had caught her staring. Oh god. She had been caught staring. Her hands flew to her face as she tried to hide her blush.

A short, loud sound cut through Marinette’s fluster. She looked up, startled, to see the stranger’s hand over her mouth after a loud snort as she tried to hide her laughter. Marinette tried to raise her hand in a nervous and awkward wave, but the moment was cut short as the waiter brought out the girl’s food and the stranger turned away with an apologetic look.

Forcibly turning herself away, Marinette slapped her red cheeks with her hands, trying to regain some semblance of composure. She was not going to get a crush on some random girl that she was probably never going to see again. It was not going to happen. Marinette imagined her maman waggling her finger at her in mock anger, but all it did was make her giggle. She was hopeless.

The solemn tolling of a bell in the distance broke Marinette out of the tangle of her thoughts as an alarm sounded on her phone. She almost swore. She was still out at nine, and tomorrow was the first day of the new school year.

Taking one last wistful glance at the beautiful girl, Marinette stuffed her phone into her bag and broke into a run. Though the moment had ended, she couldn’t help but smile the whole way home.


End file.
